


Cinnamon Sticks

by YellowLipstick



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe- 1800s Southern America (USA), Bottom Kíli, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Durincest, Explicit Sexual Content, Fratricide, Gothic, Grief/Mourning, Hoodoo, Horror, Incest, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Parallel Universes, Period-Typical Underage, Rough Sex, Sex In A Graveyard, Sibling Incest, Song Lyrics, Suicide, Top Fíli, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLipstick/pseuds/YellowLipstick
Summary: Everyone is convinced Kili is dead, except for Fili, who is determined to rescue his little brother from being buried alive.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Kudos: 10





	Cinnamon Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: “Running Uo That Hill” by Placebo  
“Howls” by Hammock  
“Sleep Alone (909s In Dark Times Mix)” by Bat For Lashes

“It doesn't hurt me.

You wanna feel how it feels?

You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?

You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?

You be running up that hill

You and me be running up that hill

And if I only could,

Make a deal with God,

And get him to swap our places,

Be running up that road,

Be running up that hill,

Be running up that building.

If I only could, oh...”

-Placebo, Running Up That Hill

_Frerin murmured to himself as he stitched the little doll so closely resembling his young nephew, and master, Kili. His nephews couldn’t know that their uncle, his brother, Thorin, had kept his younger, half-brother as a servant at his plantation his entire life. It wasn’t Frerin’s fault their mom had an affair, and produced him, but Thorin didn’t see it that way. So Frerin had clung to his nephews, his only joy in life, and served them by bandaging scraped knees and fixing broken toys, reading them stories and kissing them goodnight when no one else would. They didn’t care about the bone piercings stretching his ear lobes and bottom lip, or the long, matted dreadlocks hanging from his head that clinked with beads and bone fragments as he moved. Fili and Kili were his only family as far as he was concerned, and he would protect them to the utmost. _

_So much pain was about to happen, so much loss, and meaningless grief; and Frerin was going to put a stop to it. He could feel it coming, but wouldn’t let it, the Reaper was coming for his boy, for Kili, and he wasn’t going to stand for it; not when there others who deserved Kili’s fate far more than the innocent youth. _

This couldn’t be happening; Fili refused to believe this was reality, as the doctor grimly pronounced the youngest son of the Durin family dead of fever. When Kili had fallen ill several nights past, Fili had thought life cruel; but now, he just felt life was mocking him-for Kili was not dead, but nobody believed him. The blonde had sat tirelessly by his little brother’s sickbed, though Kili was a man in his teens now, Fili nursed him as a babe, since their mother wasn’t around to do so herself-having died several years prior and leaving them to the care of their uncle. Uncle Thorin had little care for the two boys left in his charge, and generally ignored them as he saw to the running of his large plantation; and Fili suspected as of late, their uncle was growing a bit mad by the day-obsessed with nothing but earning money, and locking himself in the study for hours on end to re-read the records in his ledgers.

Frerin, the servant that had been with the family the longest despite his eccentric ways, was the closest person Fili and Kili really had to a parental figure-but as Thorin harshly reminded them, they weren’t allowed to love servants, though secretly they both harbored much affection for the blonde servant who, oddly enough, resembled Fili underneath all the piercings and matted hair.

**Fili hadn’t been hysterical, hadn’t lost his mind in grief, even as he had clawed and banged at the wooden door to the room he was locked in hopelessly while they lowered his baby brother in a coffin into the cold earth. His hands were bruised and bloodied, his fingernails torn; but still, they hadn’t listened. **

**So when he spirited away to the graveyard in the dead of night and heard the clawing bangs, the shouts, he had thrown himself upon the grave and dug to his brother with all his energy, tears of desperation streaming down his face.**

The brothers had gone swimming in the creek on their uncle’s property, as they had done countless times, but this time the cold waters had lingered around Kili, causing him to fall ill with some odd fever. The young brunette had turned ghastly pale, with a sickening, grayish tint to his features, while sweating upon the bed and moaning weakly in delirium. Fili had spooned Kili broth, only to have it dribble back out of the youth’s slack mouth, despairing that he might never see his beloved brother’s chocolate gaze upon him again. The hours had turned to days, and the days turned into a whole week of Kili being ill; and after a while, the brunette had stopped mumbling feverishly, eyes twitching, and body moving restlessly in discomfort-he just stopped all together, and when his bowels expelled themselves onto the dampened sheets, Fili had begged their uncle to finally relent and call the doctor, an expense Thorin hadn’t wanted to spare in the beginning.

**And oh-that moment-when Kili was in his arms again, when he could pet his lips against the soft brunette hair and smell his vanilla essence, even over the strong scent of the burial herbs and the fresh tilled soil-it would all be alright again. **

The doctor arrived only to pronounce the young man dead, turning and leaving the weeping blonde and his thunderous uncle the bill, before walking out the door with an empty slam echoing in the hollow mansion. The servants clustered around the brunette and began to clean his body, leaving the blonde to his tears on the creaking, wooden floor.

Thorin turned away from his pitiful nephew in disgust, stomping into the study to figure out how much the wretched doctor’s bill would cost him, and how much Kili’s funeral would add up to. They didn’t have any other family to speak of, but funerals in these parts were social events, involving everyone within nearby radius of plantations-there would need to be cake, punch, and favors, not to mention Kili’s coffin and burial dressings. Frerin did try to pick Fili up, to comfort him in some slight way while Thorin was out of the room, but the young blonde only recoiled and wailed in misery.

Fili sniffled in a heap but raised himself as he smelled the strong scents of the herbs and flowers brought in to nestle around his brother’s corpse, used to cover the odor of his decaying flesh until a coffin could be fashioned and his beloved tucked away for all eternity in the earth. Everything he should have said, everything he should have done, while Kili was alive, pierced through Fili in hot bursts of grief. How many times had the declarations of love for his younger brother died on his lips in fits of insecurity? Now it was too late.

Not really though…Fili knew Kili wasn’t dead, he just knew it somehow, deep in his bones. He weakly tried to push the servants away from his brother’s body, wailing and clawing at the brunette’s limp hands hanging off the mattress from his knelt position on the floor; but the servants sadly shook their heads at their young master, grabbed him away from Kili, and when he fought their pitying embraces, he was locked in his room.

**Kili whimpered and begged against his flesh, needing to feel, needing to live, “Please, Fee, please…” Senseless mumbles of nonsense, almost beyond the point of reasoning, but Fili didn’t care, he felt the same, and when he laid Kili in the soil and tore their clothing off-everything felt right once more.**

Fili wasn't allowed to be present during his brother's viewing, or for the burial. Every time someone came to check on him, the grief-deranged blonde kept babbling on about his brother being alive, about his sinful, incestuous devotion to Kili, and how he would save the brunette from them all before they buried him alive. The blonde was insane, the grief of his brother’s passing had broken his mind, and there was talk of needing to keep him locked up for his own good, and for the good of others.

It was such a shame-such a tragedy-to see two young lives over before they had really begun.

**Fili pushed Kili into the bay leaves, watching and smelling as they crumpled underneath his baby brother’s flesh, savoring the quiet moan that fell from his lips already. When he slicked himself with his own spit, he hadn’t even stretched Kili; and when he placed the thick, blunt head of his cock against the brunette’s puckered entrance, he could feel the ripples fluttering and spasming at the sudden pressure.**

Fili sat alone in his room, knees pulled to his chest, curled miserably in a ball, while he rocked himself in an attempt for solace that wouldn’t come. Kili, his Kili, was gone, and there was nothing to bring him back, nothing to do, nothing to live for-nothing.

**Fili pushed inside, nearly forcing his hard length in as Kili’s tight muscles clenched and pushed outward at the sharp stretch. The younger keened and raked his nails through the fresh soil Fili was plowing him into, arcing his back with a desperate sound, and shivering against the sudden onslaught of sensations; it was too much and just enough, it was everything right.**

The trembling blonde sobbed weakly, barely enough energy left to complete his life’s final task, but he managed-twisting his frayed garments enough to suffice as a noose, and hanging himself from the rickety, ornate headboard, to join his beloved brother in eternal rest, where he would be kept from Kili no longer.

**Fili cooed at the brunette, comforting him through the powerful orgasm forcing it’s way through his thin, sickened body, even as he gushed his own hot seed deep into Kili’s bowels. The elder leaned over and kissed every part of Kili’s face softly, ending with gentle brushes against the brunette’s fluttering eyelids, soothing the nightmares away. **

**“I love you, I always have, I’m so sorry I didn’t say sooner,” the blonde kept repeating, over and over, in a hummed hush above the quivering brunette.**

**Kili nodded, rubbing his hair deeper in the soil, along with the crumpled bay leaves and shattering cinnamon sticks, “You too, Fili,” he whispered in return, as tears finally spilled down his cheeks.**

**“They thought you were dead, they forced me away from you, but I’m taking you away from all of this, all of them, and we won’t ever look back,” the blonde whispered fervently. **

**“Yes, Fili, I’ll go with you, always,” Kili whimpered quietly, wincing as the blonde pulled out of his body, and bent to scoop his little brother up, cradling him as gently, as if he was holding a babe, against his chest. **

**“Fee, I thought, I had dreamed that you…” Kili cried, overwhelmed with it all, with the horror their life had so quickly become.**

**“Hush now, Kee, I’m never leaving you, nothing could keep me from you,” Fili assured firmly. **

**“You killed yourself, Fili,” Kili breathed in blasphemous terror.**

**“Never, I won’t go without you, Kili, never,” Fili whispered, laying more kisses along his hysterical baby brother’s scalp, cooing at him quietly while he plodded through the foggy cemetery, having only paused to re-dress them both. **

**Kili trembled but quieted, nuzzling against the blonde’s collarbones, and feeling his cold flesh finally begin to heat, even while Fili’s seed dribbled out of his stretched entrance and dripped into his rumpled breeches. **

**“Where will we go?” Kili sniffled.**

**Fili tightened his arms around the brunette, “Uncle is locked away in the study, and the servants are sleeping. We’ll steal a horse and some food, and then head further south. We can pick up work somewhere or build ourselves a small house if we find some land. We’ll figure it out on the way, but we’re not staying here.”**

**Kili nodded silently before burrowing his nose back against Fili’s warm chest, mumbling, “We’ll be alright together, we always have been.”**

**“My beloved,” Fili murmured quietly in simple reply, tightening his hold on Kili as they reached the road, before setting off in the direction of their uncle’s plantation. **

**He paused in the moonlight, underneath the draping spanish moss, wrinkling his nose at finding a clump of cinnamon sticks still stuck in Kili’s tangled locks. He picked the cinnamon sticks out and crushed them into the dust underneath his boots with a frown before sighing quietly in distress at the horrific remembrances of the night. Yet he carried on, with his beloved brother in his arms; they would be alright, together-always. **

_Frerin smiled to himself as he heard the dulcet thud coming from the ceiling underneath the study; a life for a life, and he had chosen well. He hoped Fili and Kili would think to return from the graveyard, if for nothing else, than for supplies for the run they were destined to make. Then he could tell them their uncle was dead, and that they now owned all of his assets as sole heirs, and they could be a true family-always. _   
  


“Howling at the moon

With those Larry Hagman blues

One dance then a blue

And stay with me all night, my honey child

Will warm beads drip on my hand

From your waist?

Will it taste like the collisions

We played out in the dark?”

-Howls, “Hammock”


End file.
